All Monsters Are Human
by Raionseji
Summary: Because their story will never be told. Because they don't need to be as seen as heroes. And because revenge is oh-so sweet. This time they'll do things their way. Time-travel. Rinnegan Naruto.


Summary: Because their story will never be told. Because they don't need to be as seen as heroes. And because revenge is oh-so sweet. This time they'll do things their way. Time-travel. Rinnegan Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I do not wish to. That burden is left to Kishimoto.

* * *

**_"Wind"_**

* * *

War.

It ran through their veins like an unstoppable current. Although some were able to find shore, a lot were faced with trying to deal with the whole situation. They tried to deal with the loved ones they lost, the hope the lost and even their own minds as it could drive them to the brink of insanity.

The war that only few people survived, was now over. Everything was obliterated and gone not a trace of the things that they once called home. They sky stayed permanently darkened, the winds kept on whistling and howling while the rain patted the dirt ground.

After War there was nothing left. Nothing left but each other…

A man who lay on the floor, his life fading before his eyes, coughed and heaved trying to get his breath. His hand covered his eyes contemplating his move strategically. If he did this he would have no way of knowing for sure that his will would be done, he would not know if the things would go the way he hoped them to be and yet he would die in the process.

But they were still alive and hopefully they could fix the mistakes he had long ago made.

His thoughts focused on his old companion Nagato. He wanted to laugh at how similar their situations were right now with each others. It was so bittersweet. Bitter that he had, for a good portion of his life, been so blind to things he had done. Sweet that he had seen the error of his ways and could try to fix it. His mouth was dry and it was getting harder to breath. "Is this how it feels to be certain that you made a mistake? Is this how it feels to fail but succeed all the same?" This was all he said before doing the necessary hand signs. They were slow yet effective.

"I give you my eyes...I give you my time...and I give you the power to do as you wish…" And with that he poured his remaining chakra all out. The bodies of the only ones who could fix it vanished in thin air, and the world as he knew it became dark.

It was a soaring pain that ebbed in his body. The numbness that had affected him only minutes ago wore off and the agony of the situation left him vulnerable and in a sheer state of hurt. Hunger and thirst were no longer viable complaints anymore as exhaustion washed in along with the loneliness. Obito always wanted to die in an honorable way, yet he never imagined this.

The emptiness that had swallowed him seemed to be no friend as he heard the rush of a river and the whistling of wind just outside the cave he had been blocked in. He could see nothing but pictured it as dark and creepy as ever. He wondered to himself if it was the same cave they had entered only a few minutes ago, or if now he was in some type of abyss. Because a small part him felt terrified of the future. Not just terrified of the thought of death but what was held after death. Of course if anything even awaited him after death.

Obito felt his body shiver involuntarily, mostly meaning that another wave of unconsciousness was to flood over him soon. And it may have been his last. Since being pinned by the boulder he had been waking up and falling out constantly, and it became a bother to him. But he could do nothing about it. The huge sudden loss in blood most likely played a key part in it. He coughed, allowing blood to splatter all over his chin. How ironic. He had proclaimed to become the hokage, and not just a year after graduation he was going to die.

He wanted to laugh at the situation and pretend it was only some morbid older Uchiha's idea of a joke. Although his clan was diverse in the ways of how they used their sharingan, some for genjutsus, others for seeing the future in battle, and even the occasional asshole who used it just to get a damn good scare out of someone. But he was slightly happy with the way he was going out; albeit alone he had done what he needed to do in order to feel comfort over the people he cared for.

"Pathetic."

He stilled his body as a sudden response, his training kicking in even under such a dire situation. Granted not the most honorable type of training; playing possum was never honorable. But in the situation he had trained in he would say it was pretty damn good advice. If he could, he would've widened his eyes in surprise and fear, yet that was not an option seeing as he had given his not yet proclaimed but silently stated best friend his left eye, the sharingan. It was in a way in a gift, and then it was something as a means to make it easier for his silently proclaimed best friend to protect the love of his life. Even if his life was cut short to the mere age of-

"Don't be so harsh," A chiding female voice said. He slightly perked up at this, yet wanted to keep the facade of a dead man. "It was very honorable." The woman finished and he thought about if she had seen his sacrifice. But she had said that 'it was honorable.' So, she fell for it?

So those acting lessons from the pervy sage actually work? Who knew pepping on women could actually result in anything good. He snickered to himself thinking back on this past. Him and the toad sage had never had such a great understanding of each other. The white haired perv found him loud, brash and overall an idiot. He had found the peeper a horrible role model, a pervert and...ugly. At the time he had nothing else that was mean and diminishing to say so he settled for pre-academy insults. Of course it was much to the perverts amusement.

He flexed his fingers unconsciously when he thought about ringing the bastards neck. He could just see the white haired sannin now, cackling like a crazed man. But that little action alone let out an involuntary epp out of his mouth as he figured out what he had just done. He had given away his position, which a true ninja never does and hey-shouldn't he be unconscious by now? It seemed a lot better than waiting around to figuratively speaking, see what the strangers in the cave had waiting for him. "Seems our little nobleman is awake." The male said in a dry, apathetic, monotone voice. It was just how he had imagined Bakashi to be in a few years. "Can you pick up the boulder?"

Just as he was about to protest to the idea a scoff came from the female. "I'll imagine you never even asked that question." And in a few mere seconds he was freed from the boulder above him. The woman not even grunting, or so he imagined she'd at least do that. Yet the pain-oh the pain! It amplified like never before and he let out an ear splitting scream his back arching making it worse. He wanted to clutch the broken side of his body and cry out and curse and punch something. But he settled for trying to calm down, which failed.

His right eye had fluttered opened and in instant he wished it didn't. A light- how the hell do you find a light in a cave at night?A light was shining way too brightly in his eye. He hissed and snapped it shut once again letting his body relax and his mind do the same. He just needed to stop thinking about it, like Bakashi. Become voluntarily cold and empty and soon your heart and your feelings will disappear.

Unfortunately that did not happen and when he guessed the pain and the exhaustion all flooded him like one big wave of water he was knocked out for the count left to wonder the dark spaces of his mind for what felt like eternity. Maybe it was because he was listening and not seeing anything. All the chatter that went about, he assumed, outside of his body he was hearing. How cool was that? Bakashi seemed like the person who couldn't even have dreams! He actually listen to people when he was unconscious. It must've only been in dire situations such as his own. Now if only I can harness it so that I can do it on my terms, then I'll be a super badass! His thoughts were always so narrow once on one topic he could forget the whole situation that had presented itself to him just a few seconds before. He cackled madly on the inside but no sound resided and finding it a little too creepy for his taste he stopped and listened in.

"His wounds aren't as bad I perceived them to be. I guess being pinned down by a boulder just looks life threatening." He snorted at that, although not physically feeling himself doing so, he also crossed him arms. It also feels like I'm going to die too, ya'know? "It's nothing I can't fix, but for now I'll use a simple jutsu. First to numb the pain and then heal up any tissues. And also any chakra coils that may have been damaged in him unknowingly trying to heal himself." Obito found that interesting. His chakra could heal him without him knowing; albeit of course not as great as someone like Kushina-sama. Man were her chakra coils badass! "Then I'm going to need you to carry him back to base." She stated simply.

"Hn." Was the only response he heard and oddly he felt like face palming. Even without looking or observing the guy for even an hour he could already hear the Bakashi traits coming in.

"Don't give me that crap." The woman snapped. "I hurled a boulder off of him, you can at least carry him." And he had to agree with the woman. Don't be such a pansy. Just pick me up. If he could say it out loud he would've. Even if it meant getting into a life threatening situation. Knowing Bakashi he was usually pressed into life threatening situations when making off handed comments. Yet it was worth it, just to see the look on their faces. "Now, this will...hurt."

"You're talking to an unconscious person,"

The girl's hand had already started it's work on the right side of his body as she ignored her companion. He was expecting the faint familiar feeling of relief and an overwhelming load of exhaustion being hauled off of him but yet it was the exact opposite. As soon as her hands were on him pain rippled through his body. How many times am I going to be hit with a wave pain? The boy thought to himself and winced and grimaced and even whimpered. But in that small millisecond the exhaustion and pain had been cast upon him it was gone and oh god. A heavenly sense of...freedom washed over him. His tired body relaxed ten fold and the tension in his sore muscles were granted relief. Although there was a little nip here and there, granted that was how it was for everyone who was treated by a medical ninjutsu. The worse the medic the more it hurt, simple. So this girl must a pro. I mean treating someone who was flattened by a bolder must be at least somewhat challenging. He surmised. But how do they know I was here? And why are they trying to save me?

Suddenly on full alert Obito felt himself and, in some weird sixth sense, his body did as well making that shiver run up his spine but only half way as he felt the girl run her jutsu with a little more force. "The poison I used on him isn't as effective as the others. That one leaves his sense of hearing, intact. While taste, smell, and sight are vanished from the body if in some simple way the poison doesn't effect them all the way they can open up other senses. They can even feel in weird way, or so people have told me. It was tested not long after the war-" Ah. A war veteran from the second shinobi great war...but she sounds young. And the third one hasn't ended yet. And- wait. She poisoned him? " It is a more simpler form of coma when drawn into a state of unconsciousness. Of course this only applied to more serious injuries. Have you ever fallen asleep and awoke to someone calling you?"

The man grunted and he guessed the woman took that as a yes as she continued. "Well it's like that but much more complicated, yet a more simpler form of coma. If you want I can tell you more about it later." She said and pressed her hands hard on his gut. He let out a grunt but couldn't even hear it as his body suddenly felt...numb. Well, she can definitely deliver. That was faster than I expected. And for what felt like two minutes or so he heard only the rush of the river and the whistling wind. He could not get any more poetic than that, huh? He didn't think on the question too long when there were sudden footsteps resounding in his...mind, he guessed. "Go on and carry him. I'm done for now." The woman said. And with little effort in any of it he had, in a weird sense, he felt himself get pick up. Not in the sense of being touched but just the feel of being off the air.

This is one of those moments. Obito thought. One of those moments where I would've found myself playing the role of the princess. Thank god I'm not actually there or else this situation would just be embarrassing. As flawed as he knew his logic was it was also understandable. It was like feeling an embarrassing moment go down. For the person in that moment in time it was hell, yet for you it was more like a sucks to be you situation. So he concluded at that very it moment it sucked to be him. It always sucks to be the guy who got a boulder dropped-!

Obito's one eye flickered open as he broke out of thr unconsciousness he was in. It hurt, everything hurt when he did so but he looked around aimlessly for a blonde ninja wearing a flak jacket. However that's not what he was greeted with. Instead he was greeted with the ever so serious face of a man with the sharingan. He had half the mind to jump and yell and scream and point and punch something, just one thing! Yet he only looked at the man with shock and horror that laced his face. His eyes wide. Although he had not said it he had though it and he knew the man knew too. He freaked out because he was sure he felt the effects of the Harishin no jutsu. The same feeling of sickness was bubbling up in his stomach and yet his sensei was no where to be seen. The man only regarded him for a moment before looking over toward his companion, disinterest suddenly laced his voice. "Get started and finish quickly." He stated cooly.

Obito was on the verge of being astonished, weired out, scared shitless, and did he say astonished? Their eyes glowed, like literally glowed, in the dark. The girl's eyes were… intense. The light green they exuded seemed to glow in the dark making her seem like she was looking through your soul. Her eyes were least to say intimidating, yet not as intimidating as the eyes of man who glared daggers into his skull. He tried to give a sheepish smile but he could only imagined it looked like he was constipated. Charming.

The girl was the first to take initiative as she took a step forward. It was very discomforting seeing as how he could only see her eyes, of course it was also cool. The fact of the matter was she was dressed head to toe in a black cloak, the hood of the cloak covering her hair. So all he saw were the green eyes that seemed to stare straight through his soul. They probably do if their that intense. Man… His eyes flickered over towards the sharingan user. He too was dressed head to toe in a black cloak, difference was his hood was down showing his long spiky black hair that draped down to his back, the bangs stopping at his collar bone. Obito had to keep from gaping just because of the sheer awesome he displayed."I'm glad we got there first." The girl commented as she played absentmindedly with the hem of her cloak which showed off her creamy tan legs. "Or else history would be doomed to repeat." And although she muttered the last part Obito couldn't help but feel like he was supposed to hear it.

"What does that mean?" He asked concerned. He switched his gaze over towards the other Uchiha, or who assumed to be an Uchiha. The man cocked his head to the side and groaned.

"Rest up, she'll handle it." He nodded towards the green eyed girl who nodded at Obito which in turn made Obito nod towards the other Uchiha. The other Uchiha was eyeing his companion wearily seeming to want to say a lot but not saying much. Instead he left the room with words that were once again muttered, yet he felt like he should hear them. "If he does anything risky just use it and I'll be here in a hurry." And with one quick glance or more like glare at Obito the other sharingan user left in bolt of red. That technique is very similar Minato sensei's yet different somehow.

"Well he's got a damn tree stuck up his ass. I suppose I can hope you don't either." He gave the girl a giant grin not realizing until he said it his first sentence ever said to her was insulting her comrade. I think I am getting a little too comfortable.

When he expected her to be pissed off and throw him some glare while ranting, like Rin sometimes did, she only laughed and strolled down the...the...where the hell where they? "Um? If it's not such a big secret for your club do you mind me asking where we exactly are? Like are we in a cave or something?" He asked looking about the space that had been granted for him. It was like rocks on rocks on rocks on top of even more rocks. It was just a spacious room with a whole bunch of rocks in it. Granted it was decorative, odd, but decorative. The rocks were stacked in a nice fashion all of them nice and smooth. It went from biggest to smallest and on top of each of the smallest rocks were candles. They were sented. Those type of candles are the most expensive. How do they afford it?

"Ah, I guess you could call it a hideout." She shrugged slightly as she dragged her feet over towards each of the candles, blowing them out. With each one she put out she seemed to contemplate things. It was until the room was completely blacked out that he had processed that he was in the face of danger. Literally. Her green eyes glowed vibrantly as she stared at him and he noticed how the caring and liveliness of them turned quickly into wildly serious. He backed away from her and although she didn't move an inch it seemed like she was so close.

The fear of dying in a cave sounded extremely morbid but dying here was above that. It was like she was judging him, watching his every movement as he squirmed about in the darkness around him wishing he was unconscious at this moment. He wanted her to throw another poison at him, make him drop to the floor and from there possibly send him home. He could not move much being that half of the bones on the right side of his body had been crushed. She continued to watch as he painfully squirmed, leaning on the wall for support. It was a very shameful situation. An Uchiha, who was crippled and had one eye, was going to die so soon at the start of his shinobi career.

"Uchiha Obito." And it was like a thousand people had just grabbed his heart and pulled on it when she said his name. How did she know? But no questions wanted to flutter out of his mouth therefore leaving him with the unkind task of trying to figure it out himself. He had the sharingan, but was it even activated at this moment? He didn't have enough chakra to keep it activated. He gulped. Maybe it was just a wild guess. "After your healing has been complete, where do you plan to go? What do you plan to do?"

Tilting his head at this, Obito stared at her confused. Where did he plan to go? What did he plan to do? He believed she was going to say something on the lines of give me all your information about Konohagakure. But it could be a trick, answer wrong, he dies. Answer right he lives. Answer truthfully...who knew whether or not the truth consisted of the right or wrong answer? "I-I want to go back home." He declared his breath hitching as he spoke since his bones decided to poke and probe. "I want to become hokage." He answered the last one with a little bit of vigor. He only had the truth to go by...who knew exactly what answer she was looking for.

However he doubted himself last minute when the only thing that passed between was a pregnant silence. He could tell by her eyes that she was not analyzing his answer, but more so...waiting for one herself. Her eyes stayed on him all of her wild feeling suddenly aside. It seemed now that she exuded something deadly in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

He was terrified, completely terrified. But he was damn well sure. He pushed himself up on the wall more to make a more fitting position for someone who seemed bold and daring even if his mind was screaming at him to squirm away. "I'll become hokage, surpass Bakashi, and show Konohagakure the true meaning of all ninja." Possibly even show the white haired perv a thing or two about respecting women.

"Truly?" She asked, her gaze intensifying. And oddly enough, even with feeling her eyes would cut him in half he still stood boldly.

"Truly." He nodded.

Time enveloped him in the most oddest of ways. Although frightened for his life he waited, still standing, or leaning tall against the wall. She watched him, her eyes flicking to his wrist when he moved it, or his feet when he shuffled them for a better and more comfortable position in the way that he stood. He felt like he was being evaded, although she was half way across the room, he felt as though something was picking at his thoughts and his mind. He wanted nothing more than to whack at his head a few time. It was like water was stuck in ear or a fly was buzzing around. So annoying. It seemed that, with one last finally, and grand annoying pick of his mind the feeling went away and the woman's intensifying gaze soon became just a gaze as it was before.

The candles in the room were automatically lit, making Obito flinch, flex, and fall right on his butt. He hissed but soon enough the woman was next to him, offering a hand and as he went to grab it she put a vice like grip on it throwing him over her shoulders and carrying him. The rocks, so suddenly, were lined up to make a smooth surface of what looked like a bed. The candles so suddenly too, had been hung on the wall. She dropped him on the stone surface, as gently as she could and then opened her cloak allowing for the quickest peep of her clothing as her hand shot through and into the pocket of the cloak. Or so he guessed, because soon her hand appeared in front of him holding a vial with crimson liquid in it.

"Drink," She demanded, shoving it in his face not forcefully but with enough commandment that he at least took the vial.

At first he did not follow the command. He was on edge about the whole thing, who wouldn't be when a stranger told him to drink something from a vial. Especially when it was the color of blood. Not that he was accusing her of her trying to make him drink blood, just that it was all so very...suspicious. But when her green eyes intensified the gaze, she didn't glare or scowl she just intensified it, he opened it up and with one long reluctant swig he gulped the whole thing down.

Once finished she had taken the vial from him and walked off. He was in too much pain to actually use his neck and watch where she went but he must've missed a sighting of a door or something similar to a door as he heard a solid shutting sound behind him. It took him a while to process it at first but quickly enough he got the point and wanted to go ballistic. She had made him drink out of a vial, and then left him here. She had poisoned him before; albeit barely a harmless poison, but how could he trust her now. He was regretting his decision.

He sat in the darkness, alone and waiting. He guessed he had waited for a good amount of time before the effects of whatever he drank kicked it. His body instantly went cold and his high heart rate slowed down quickly. His eyes became droopy and sagging as he looked around for something to help him. But as he body began to shut down he felt nothing but relief wash over him. He was so tired. He was so very tired of fighting the pain and the exhaustion. But now he could finally sleep, and rest well without the thoughts that he had given up.

But out of the darkness came a voice. "You won't be able to heal him with mere jutsus."

"Obviously not. Although using restoration should work quite fine." Eying his companion wearily he appeared from the shadows of Obito's room, frowning at the boy. He looked mangled and broken yet so peaceful.

"Should we even trust him?" He question quietly, glancing to his partner who also appeared from the shadows. She looked him with only an apathetic face before turning her head back towards Obito.

"I believe so..." The rest of her sentence went limp as she swiftly strolled over towards Obito's side. Her hand reaching out towards the Uchiha's forehead but never touching his skin. Almost as if it would burn her.

He felt his stomach tie in a knot as his hand went flying towards the sheath of his katana. "Am I being too paranoid?"

The girl thought for a moment before answering his question, but not directly. "This is a chance given to us. If we don't use it for the better good then how else will we stop this madness?" Her hand went back down to her side as she went to do the hand signs for her next jutsu. "I'll restore him and then you can do the rest."

"Sakura..." He said, trying to get the right words out of his mouth to warn her.

"It's okay, Sasuke." Turning her glowing green eyes towards the man. "Now," Cracking her knuckles she gave him the biggest grin that could spread on her face. "Let me do my job."


End file.
